Pour l'amour des pancakes !
by Siphirith H-V-A-S. Jr
Summary: Beaucoup de super-héros aiment les pancakes. Et ne parlons pas des canadiens. Recueil d'OS Spideypool, avec une touche de Superfamily quelques fois sans doute. Rated M pour tout ce à quoi vous pouvez penser !
1. Chapter 1

_Yo !_

_Petit cadeau nocturne sur Skype à LadyLawy, et dans notre entreprise commune de peupler le fandom de ce pairing, beh j'le publie eh eh. Et oui c'est du superfamily :P (J'aurai même pu le caser dans ma série, mais c'était pas centré sur du stony alors ... )_

* * *

_**Pour l'amour des pancakes !**_

Peut-être que Peter avait clandestinement invité son petit-ami secret dans sa chambre pour la soirée, peut-être que c'était pour la nuit, en tout cas, ils jouaient tous les deux sur sa console et comme Wade perdait, il tentait de déconcentrer le plus jeune en le poussant ou en le taquinant. Mais rien à faire ça ne fonctionnait pas, l'adolescent était trop fort à ce jeu de combat, alors Wade déploya sa technique fatale : il sauta sur Peter et l'embrassa partout.

-Wade ! protesta-t-il faussement en riant. Arrête on fait trop de bruit ! Mes pères vont nous entendre !

Le mercenaire se redressa sous la mention du risque qu'il encourait à être ici :

-Chut ! Ne parle pas d'eux, tu sais très bien qu'ils arrivent quand tu fais ça ! Râla-t-il.

Juste comme l'avait prévu Wade, des coups se firent entendre sur la porte. Les deux fautifs se regardèrent dans les yeux une seconde avant que Deadpool ne file se cacher sous le lit et que Peter éteigne sa PS3 précipitamment.

-Peter ? Je peux entrer ? demandait Steve derrière la porte.

-Euh, une minute ! supplia le jeune homme en repoussant la jambe couverte de rouge et noir qui dépassait de sous son lit.

Dans le couloir Steve fronça les sourcils ... pourquoi ''une minute'' ? Qu'est-ce que son fils était en train de faire exactement ? ... Quand Peter entre-ouvrit sa porte, Steve avait un air gêné sur le visage ... Bon, okay c'était suspect et le garçon comprit immédiatement ce qui avait traversé la tête de son père, mais au moins ... il ne savait pas pour Wade, et il préférait passer pour un adolescent en rut que pour ... euh ...

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? demanda le blond sans vraiment avoir envie d'entendre la réponse.

-Euh, hésita Spider-man en jetant un coup d'œil à sa chambre en guise d'inspiration, je jouais aux jeux vidéo.

Steve ne sembla pas le croire, mais tant pis. Soudain un énorme problème le frappa ... il ne l'avait pas remarqué pendant sa brève révision de sa chambre, mais sur son oreiller ... il y avait un truc qui allait forcément le griller : le masque de Deadpool ...

-Euh ... laissa-t-il échapper en refermant subrepticement le battant de sa porte, qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? demanda-t-il ensuite en reprenant un peu constance.

Steve avait presque oublié pourquoi il était venu et il eut un sourire en lui répondant :

-J'ai fait des pancakes.

Son sourire s'agrandit quand il vit celui qui s'épanouit sur les lèvres de son fils. C'était pour ça qu'il vivait, il en était certain.  
Peter referma la porte derrière lui et courut presque dans la cuisine.

En entrant dans la pièce, ils surprirent un génie malin penché au dessus du plat des crêpes, une dans chaque main, une dans la bouche, les trois tartinées de confiture de différents fruits. Tout le monde se figea ... avant que Captain America ne pose ses poings sur ses hanches et n'affiche un air de reproche.

-Tony ... commença-t-il.

-Quoi ... ? J'en ai mangé que cinq ! se défendit le milliardaire.

Les fins sourcils blonds se froncèrent ...

-Bon d'accord, j'en ai mangé huit ...

L'adolescent rit en avançant vers le plat tandis que ses pères se lançaient des regards de faux reproche. C'était plutôt mignon. Et Peter avait suffisamment faim pour ne pas s'en soucier plus que ça.

-Pourquoi ça t'as pris si longtemps d'aller le chercher ? demanda Tony à son mari.

Peter faillit s'étouffer avec sa bouchée. Honnêtement il venait d'avoir une vision de Wade allongé sous son lit et il valait mieux ne pas le laisser tout seul trop longtemps, et si en plus ses pères devenaient curieux sur ce qu'il faisait dans sa chambre, il allait passer un moment très gênant.

-J'peux en emporter dans ma chambre ? demanda-t-il avec son regard de chiot innocent.

Cette technique fonctionnait sur beaucoup de personne, y compris Wade et Steve ... Mais Tony l'avait identifiée depuis longtemps ... depuis qu'il avait quatre ans en fait ... et il avait développé une immunité à cette bouille terrible.

-Quoi ? Non ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ta chambre pour que tu y passes autant de temps franchement hein ? On te voit plus à part pour les repas ! On veut faire des trucs avec toi nous, tu veux pas regarder la télé ? fit Tony.

Peter était toujours impressionné par la capacité de son père à déblatérer ses mots et ses idées aussi rapidement. Il n'avait jamais le temps de protester et il ne pouvait répondre à aucune question puisqu'elles étaient immédiatement suivies d'une autre. Bon, au moins cela lui évitait d'avoir à avouer ce qu'il faisait dans sa chambre.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et capitula. Il suivit ses papas, et amena le plat avec eux, pour le poser sur la table basse devant le canapé.

-Enlève tes pieds papa !

-Gna gna, fit Tony en enlevant ses pieds du meuble.

Jarvis leur alluma la télé et ils durent faire un brainstorming pour décider quoi regarder parce que Steve ne voulait pas voir les séries que proposait Tony et Tony ne voulait pas voir les films que proposait Steve, alors ils demandèrent comme d'habitude à Peter de décider s'il préférait les séries de son père, ou les films de son papa ...

-Oh mais non, arrêtez de faire ça ! C'est soûlant franchement ! J'ai l'impression que c'est comme si vous divorciez et que je devais choisir avec qui je veux habiter ...

-Oh parle pas de malheur sale petit manipulateur va ! Allez choisis ! Le pressa Tony en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Raaah ! Papa arrête ! J'avais mis du gel ! T'es chiant !

-C'est toi qui est chiant, morveux !

-Hey, ça suffit ! Les gronda Steve.

Finalement ce fut Jarvis qui choisit un des films de la liste de Cap, parce qu'il était toujours jaloux quand Tony accordait trop son attention à son fils. D'ailleurs pour se venger, il ignora aussi les demandes de son créateur pour toute la soirée.

Au bout d'une heure d'un thriller au suspense insoutenable, Peter commençait à stresser ... ça faisait une heure que Wade était tout seul dans sa chambre. Il espérait qu'il avait rallumé la console et qu'il jouait. Il espérait aussi qu'il n'allait pas bousiller sa partie de Skyrim, mais bon il avait plus peur qu'il ne soit reparti chez lui, ou pire, qu'il soit parti en exploration de la maison.

Soudain, un point rouge à la lisière de son champ de vision le fit se tendre comme la corde de l'arc d'oncle Hawkeye. Il savait que c'étaient ses sens d'araignée qui lui avaient fait remarquer le mouvement et qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que ses pères ne l'aient perçu.

Il déplaça d'abord ses yeux vers sa gauche, puis il tourna sa tête de quelques degrés, très discrètement, pour voir juste à côté du bras du canapé, Deadpool, toujours le visage à découvert, à quatre pattes sur le tapis qui lui souriait comme un idiot. L'adolescent le fusilla du regard un petit moment avant de lui demander en bougeant les lèvres sans qu'un seul son s'en échappe ce qu'il foutait ici bordel de merde ...

-(Je peux en avoir un ?) lui renvoya l'abruti de mercenaire de la même manière.

-(Un quoi ?)

-(Un pancake !)

Peter serra les dents. Tous ces risques pour un pancake ?! Voilà ce que c'était de sortir avec un psychopathe canadien ...

Peter leva les yeux au ciel et l'ignora dans l'espoir qu'il partirait. Mais, au bout de trente secondes, il entendit un petit ''pssst'' ...

Peter sentit ses entrailles se tordre subitement quand son père passa son bras sur ses épaules et lui demanda à l'oreille si le film lui plaisait. Il hocha vigoureusement la tête avec un sourire forcé et Tony déposa un bisou bienveillant sur sa tempe. Peter avait des sueurs froides rien qu'en pensant que son petit-ami clandestin se trouvait à moins d'un mètre cinquante de ses parents ... qui allaient le tuer s'ils le découvraient.

-(Pssssst !)

-C'est quoi ce bruit, demanda Tony à voix basse à son fils.

-C'est ... ça doit être un moustique ! s'empressa de dire Peter.

Sa voix mal assurée attira l'attention de Steve.

-Quel moustique ?

-C'était pas un bruit de moustique ... grogna Tony.

Peter posa vivement sa main sur la tête de Wade qui tentait toujours d'avoir un pancake et il appuya très fort dessus et le mercenaire se trouva soudain le nez dans les poils du tapis.

-Bah, ptet une chauve-souris dehors, ou les klaxons des voitures, ou un truc dans le film ! Arrêtez de parler, je comprends plus rien au scénario !

Les deux amants se regardèrent et se moquèrent silencieusement de leur fils juste en se regardant. Ils faisaient ça souvent et ça agaçait l'adolescent parce que globalement il pensait qu'ils étaient chanceux de l'avoir ! Il ne buvait pas, il ne se droguait pas, il ne fumait pas non plus, et il avait de bonnes notes. Ils exagéraient alors il croisa les bras et bouda.

-Allez, fais pas la tête ! Tiens prends un pancake, tenta Tony pour le dérider.

Le jeune homme attrapa l'assiette et leur tira la langue, puis profita d'avoir le plat pour filer dans la cuisine.

Les deux super-papas rirent en lui conseillant de ne pas les manger trop vite et retournèrent à leur film tout en se câlinant.

Arrivé dans la cuisine et l'attention des deux autres détournée de lui, Peter posa les crêpes sur la table et regarda par la pote entrouverte Wade allongé derrière le canapé. Il lui fit signe de se ramener et vite fait, mais le mercenaire remonta sa cagoule jusqu'à son nez et lui tira la langue à son tour.

-(Oh mon dieu Wade viens ici !) articula Spider-man.

Seul un sourire joueur lui répondit et l'abruti se redressa pour s'accroupir. Il pouffa en pensant à ce qu'il allait faire et Peter sentit ses genoux faiblir. Il regarda Wade se retourner vers ses pères et joignant ses poings juste devant son menton, il eut un petit instant non maîtrisé de fangirling devant Captain America, ou plutôt l'arrière de la tête de Captain America.

-(Wade !)

-(OMG Captain Americaaaaaa !)

-(WAAAAADE !)

-(Je peux lui arracher un cheveu ?)

-(NON !)

-(Juste un !)

-(OMG WAAADE !)

-(Oh je sais !)

Wade tira silencieusement un sabre des fourreaux fixés sur son dos et Peter eut une vague de sueur froide ... Alors Deadpool coupa une mèche de cheveux blonds, et piétina sur place en rangeant son arme qui avait tranché tellement de gorges que Peter était sur le point de défaillir.

Il eut une danse de la victoire au ralenti, avant que Peter ne lui lance sa toile dessus et ne le tire violemment à l'intérieur de la cuisine. L'adolescent ferma ensuite vivement la porte, en se retenant de la claquer et faire trembler les murs.

Malgré toute sa maîtrise, il ne put s'empêcher d'asséner une claque derrière la tête de son fou de petit-ami. Wade rentra sa tête dans ses épaules, mais sa main ne pouvait lâcher la mèche de cheveux qu'elle tenait et l'autre était occupée à attaquer une proie de choix : un pancake parfaitement doré.

Elle aussi se prit un coup de la part de l'araignée, qui fusilla Wade de ses jolis yeux bruns et qui partit dans le couloir en emportant l'assiette avec lui. Alors le mercenaire suivit le fumet de l'odeur de ses proies, et grâce à son savoir-faire, c'est-à-dire à force de le chatouiller, de l'embrasser, de le supplier, de le toucher partout et surtout là où il ne fallait pas, il eut raison de son adorable Spideychou d'amour à lui tout seul et s'empiffra le reste de la soirée. Peter le laissa faire et fit semblant de lui en vouloir. En vérité, il était soulagé, il l'avait échappé belle encore une fois. Il fallait vraiment qu'il leur avoue ... un jour ... peut-être ...

Dans le salon, le générique du film défilait lentement sur l'écran du home cinéma StarkInd.

-Il faut vraiment qu'on lui dise qu'on sait qu'il a un petit-copain ... soupira Steve.

* * *

_Voilàààààà ! C'est tout pour cette fois mais je reviendrai ! Je reviendrai nyahahaha !_


	2. Chapter 2

Yo les gens ! Voici un petit os pas sérieux qui n'a absolument aucun but … mais bon c'est le moment de Deadpool donc j'avais envie !

C'est encore un cadeau à Lady Lawy en attendant sa surprise qui prend un énorme retard … c'est ma marque de fabrique on va dire xD

Allez j'vous retrouve en bas !

* * *

**Le Bon, la Brute et l'autre Brute.**

Peter traînassait dans les draps. Il n'avait pas tellement envie de se lever. Pour une fois que son alarme de Spider-Man reliée à la radio de la police ne sonnait pas et que ses sens ne distinguaient rien de suspect dans le voisinage, il en profitait avec plaisir.

Il bailla et attrapa son portable pour voir l'heure. 11H46. Un sms de son père : « Tu manges avec nous ? », il tapa paresseusement un « nope » de réponse et l'envoya.

Il se retourna dans le lit en s'étirant, puis se recoucha avec délice. Aaaaah une grasse matinée !

Le jour avait du mal à éclairer la chambre de l'appartement miteux de Wade, vu que la fenêtre donnait sur le mur de briques rouges de l'immeuble d'à côté… mais c'était suffisant pour l'empêcher de se rendormir. De toute façon le volet roulant était cassé… il avait rouillé il y avait genre cinq ans…

Wade était parti à la salle de bain depuis près d'une heure et Peter se demanda soudain pourquoi il ne revenait pas. Il étendit ses sens, mais n'entendit aucun bruit bizarre… juste les cafards qui grouillaient dans les murs.

Il s'inquiéta soudain et se leva d'un bond de puce pour aller enfiler un caleçon propre -enfin sans doute propre- puis alla frapper à la porte fermée.

« Wade ? Ça va ? »

Aucune réponse. Il ouvrit le battant, puisque de toute façon le verrou était pété lui aussi, et il trouva son petit-ami : Wade était endormi, nu comme un ver, assis sur la cuvette des chiottes, un de ses comics sur les genoux.

Peter leva les yeux au ciel et s'en alla en claquant la porte, ce qui ne fit que faire ronfler le mercenaire. Le jeune homme ne poussa pas le vice jusqu'à aller se recoucher. Tout de même.

Il attrapa du pain de mie dans le frigo, qui ne réfrigérait plus et qui servait de placard rat-proof. Une tranche à la bouche, il se lança à la recherche de la télécommande et retourna tout le salon avant de la trouver sous le canapé. Il savait très bien comment elle avait atterri là-dessous et eut un sourire en se le remémorant. Il alluma pour tomber sur l'une des seules chaînes que captait cette télé qui devait avoir son âge. Au moins.

Puis il s'attela à préparer le p'tit dèj'.

Il avait presque terminé les pancakes -plats préféré de son taré de copain et fil rouge de ce recueil- lorsqu'il entendit enfin la chasse d'eau des toilettes. Il observa du coin de l'œil Wade sortir de la salle de bain en baillant, la bouche grande ouverte, et fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir vu quand il se tourna vers lui.

« Hey baby ! Le salua le mutant en venant se coller dans son dos.

\- Hey, répondit Peter en tendant la joue pour récolter un bisou un peu baveux sur les bords. Bien dormi ? » Le taquina-t-il.

Wade rougit un peu, le faisant doucement rire, et fut obligé de se justifier de sa sieste peu glorieuse sur les WC :

« J'étais fatigué !… Tu m'as crevé aussi !

\- Oh pauvre chouchou. »

Peter se retourna vers lui et passa ses bras derrière sa nuque pour lui caresser l'arrière du crâne avec tendresse.

« Les rôles s'inversent enfin alors. » sourit-il avant de lui réclamer plusieurs gentils baisers bruyants.

Il sentit les mains chaudes du mercenaire se glisser sous l'élastique de son caleçon, et il attrapa vivement ses poignets avant qu'il n'arrive trop loin.

« Non, on mange d'abord.

\- D'abord ? »

Il sentit le sourire carnassier de Wade contre ses lèvres avant même d'avoir rouvert les yeux.

Il lui accorda un léger baiser en guise de promesse et retourna à la cuisson des pancakes en lui ordonnant d'au moins enfiler un short pour s'asseoir sur le canapé.

Mais à peine eurent-ils le temps de s'installer et d'engouffrer deux crêpes que les sens développés de Spider-Man repérèrent des coups de feu à répétition, et ils durent donc enfiler leurs costumes la bouche pleine et partir en catimini par les fenêtres de l'appartement.

Deadpool faisait évidemment la tête, privé de son déjeuner ET de son moment coquin post-déjeuner. Il boudait, accroché à la taille de Spidey.

Ils arrivèrent en plein milieu d'un règlement de compte entre gangs, en pleine rue.

Le voisinage se calfeutrait à l'intérieur des pavillons d'immeubles, tandis que les maffieux se canardaient dès que l'un semblait bouger une oreille. Peter craignait les victimes de balles perdues.

Du haut de leur toit assez bas, Peter échafaudait un plan simple :

-Tu les distrais et j'évacue les passants.

L'araignée sauta du rebord en béton vers les trottoirs, où les civils étaient planqués derrière les voitures.

Wade croisa les bras deux secondes, fâché… la police aurait bien fini par se pointer merde quoi. Pourquoi c'était à lui d'abandonner ses alléchants projets ?… Pfff, il était frustré. Pour la peine ces cons allaient le lui payer.

Du haut du toit sur lequel l'avait déposé Peter, il s'approcha à son tour du rebord. Les bandits avaient remarqué Spider-Man et hésitaient à lui tirer dessus, voyant qu'il ne s'occupait pas vraiment d'eux. En attendant qu'ils décident ou non de trouer la peau de son araignée chérie, Wade les interpella :

« Hey ducon ! »

Ils mirent un certain temps à l'entendre par dessus leurs coups de feu et Wade put à loisir rajouter ses noms d'oiseaux favoris. Ils le cherchèrent sans le trouver au début, alors il dut leur adresser de grands mouvements de bras du haut de son immeuble :

« Wouhouuuu ! J'suis là-haut ! »

Les têtes se tournèrent vers lui, enfin.

« C'est qui ce péquenaud ? »

Wade râla en entendant ça et en se rendant compte qu'aucun ne le reconnaissait. Il soupira et s'accrocha au tuyau de la gouttière pour descendre rapidement jusqu'à eux sans se casser les os.

Comme les coups de feu avaient cessé, Peter accorda un instant son attention aux bandits et à Wade alors que deux gamins s'éloignaient en courant sous ses ordres. Il eut un sourire en contemplant les deux clans ennemis captivés par Deadpool en train de glisser le long d'une gouttière. Son sourire disparut lorsque le pied de Wade se prit dans une attache métallique et qu'il en fut déséquilibré.

Wade émit un petit cri surpris en tomba en arrière pour aller s'écraser sur le trottoir dans un bruit peu ragoûtant.

« Ouch ! » gémit-il alors que les maffieux riaient de lui.

Ils blaguèrent sur ces bouseux de super-héros en costume moule-burnes et finalement se demandèrent où ils en étaient pour reprendre là où ils avaient arrêté. Ils recommencèrent à se tirer dessus avec application.

Peter s'accroupit derrière une voiture pour se protéger. Les deux civils qui restaient étaient cachés de la même manière derrière le véhicule d'à côté. Spider-Man leur ordonna par des gestes clairs de ne pas bouger avant son signal. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide par la vitre de la portière et vit que Wade était toujours dans le coaltar. Bien. Il bidouilla ses lanceurs de toile à ses poignets et en extirpa un tout petit disque bleu. Il l'avait piqué dans le labo de son père. C'était sans doute un nouveau gadget pour Black Widow, mais bon … il pouvait aussi les tester pour elle après tout non ?

Il calcula son angle et le jeta en plein milieu du combat de gangs, en se recroquevillant aussitôt et en se bouchant les oreilles. Il attendait une explosion, ou une décharge d'électricité, peut-être un bruit strident, mais il se passa tout autre chose. En fait, il ne se passa… rien. Strictement rien.

Oh non … il n'avait tout de même pas oublié de l'activer ? … La honte intersidérale ! Il se cogna la tête contre la taule de la voiture une fois ou deux, de dépit. Mais à ce moment-là, Wade avait fini de récupérer et se relevait enfin. Il s'étira pour faire craquer les nouveaux os de son dos.

« Wouha, ça fait du bien. Bon alors j'en étais où moi ? » marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. « Ah oui ! »

Il sortit ses sabres et s'élança d'un bond vers les maffieux. Sa force et sa rapidité, autant que son absence de peur, lui permettaient d'avancer de cible en cible sans ralentir ou hésiter. Il trancha des canons d'armes à feu, des mains, des bras, des jambes, mais comme promis pas une seule gorge.

Spidey sortit bientôt de sa cachette et joua de ses toiles pour entraver les derniers, avant que les sirènes de police et d'ambulance ne se fassent trop proches.

Lorsque les flics arrivèrent, ils n'y avait plus aucun gus en costume moulant dans le périmètre évidemment. Par contre ils coffrèrent une vingtaine de russes et autant d'irlandais, plus une dizaine d'estropiés.

Sur le toit d'un immeuble plus haut, Wade réclamait son bisou récompense. Une fois obtenu, il en réclama plus et ils allaient rentrer pour le programme plus dévêtu lorsque les sens de Peter se déclenchèrent.

Il s'échappa de l'étreinte du mercenaire et s'approcha une fois de plus du bord pour surveiller un autre bâtiment qui l'attirait.

-Allez Pete, on peut rentrer ? On a des trucs trèèèès intéressants à faire baby, c'est un rated M.

Une main couverte de rouge lui ordonna de se taire. Wade rejoignit son araignée et soupira. Après un instant à observer les alentours qui lui piquaient l'attention de son petit-ami, il gémit de déception. Il les avait reconnus …

« On va vraiment s'incruster dans son chapitre alors, râla-t-il. Il pouvait très bien s'en sortir tout seul tu sais … bon ptet avec deux ou trois dents déchaussées mais bon… »

Peter n'eut même pas le temps de lui demander de qui il parlait que Wade s'était accroché à lui et les avait balancés dans le vide tous les deux. Peter lança ses toiles sur un mur et s'arrangea pour les déposer dans une zone pas trop exposée. Wade trouva une porte sur le côté du bâtiment comme s'il avait toujours su qu'elle était là et l'ouvrit d'un coup de pied rageur.

Peter fut bien obligé de le suivre en silence.

Ils entrèrent donc dans un long couloir éclairé uniquement par le filet de jour qui filtrait par les contours de la porte. Ils furent très prudents en avançant dans cet entrepôt inconnu. Il y avait toute sorte de tuyaux courant sur les murs et de la vapeur en sortait parfois comme dans un mauvais jeu d'horreur. Wade marchait, sans se soucier de ne pas faire de bruit, lorsqu'un rat lui coupa la route. Là seulement il se cacha dans un angle et ramena Peter contre lui, pesant de tout son poids sur le jeune super-héros.

Un homme armé d'une mitraillette passa dans le couloir perpendiculaire au leur.

Peter se demanda comment Wade avait su qu'il y avait quelqu'un, avant même que lui l'ait entendu. Évidemment la jeune araignée sentit bien que Wade profitait de l'occasion pour lui peloter les fesses. Ses sens étaient en constante alerte depuis tout à l'heure et elle se demandait bien pourquoi.

Spider-Man se défit agilement des bras de Deadpool et continua prudemment son chemin. Le type avait disparu à l'angle suivant. Le suivre semblait la meilleure idée, car il avait bien compris que ce bâtiment n'était qu'un dédale de couloirs qui se croisaient et se recroisaient sans indication. Enfin la bonne nouvelle était que des néons blancs éclairaient maintenant les sombres tunnels.

Ils suivirent donc la sentinelle. Au bout de deux minutes, ils entendirent un drôle de bruit sourd et un gargouillis sinistre. Wade, ouvrant le chemin, afficha un sourire satisfait et tourna à l'angle.

« Hey Logurrghn ! »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'il fut projeté en arrière quatre mètres plus loin par un poids énorme qui lui avait sauté dessus.

Peter se lança à son secours, mais ce costume jaune et noir, il le connaissait :

« Logan ? » chuchota-t-il.

Le mutant masqué se retourna vers lui, reconnaissant sa voix.

« Spider-Man ?… Oh non. » râla-t-il en comprenant que si le petit Spidey était là, le machin flasque sous lui qu'il venait de planter devait être … « Wade » grogna-t-il en guis e de salut.

Un gargouillis joyeux lui répondit.

« Tu devrait arrêter d'égorger tout ce qui bouge Logan …

-Mouais, au moins il parle plus comme ça. Qu'est-ce vous foutez là ? Les engueula-t-il ensuite.

-J'ai senti qu'un truc allait pas ici.

-C'est MA mission sales gosses, soupira le mutant. Barrez-vous, vous allez me gêner !

-On peut aider, contra Peter.

-Non ! Tes parents vont me tuer s'ils l'apprennent.

-Rien à carrer de mes parents ! Ils peuvent pas m'empêcher d'aider les gens ! Se défendit-il.

-Ouais ben j'ai pas besoin d'aide.

-Oh si ! Intervint Wade qui s'était enfin remis. Crois-moi tu vas avoir besoin de soutien !

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-Ils sont trop nombreux pour toi tout seul.

-Et comment tu sais ça ? »

Wade jeta un couteau de chasse par dessus son épaule et celui-ci atterrit en plein milieu de la cuisse d'un nouveau garde armé, qu'il assomma d'un coup de pied retourné.

« J'ai lu ce comics ce matin. »

Logan leva les yeux au ciel puis le toisa avec méfiance et agacement.

« D'accord, ragea-t-il en se retournant vers le petit, mais toi et le freakshow vous restez derrière moi compris ? »

Ce fut au tour de Peter de toiser le mutant. Il croisa les bras :

« J'suis pas un débutant.

-Non, mais tu peux crever, alors tu fais ce que je te dis gamin. Et Wade tu la fermes. »

Pendant que Wade refermait la bouche, Peter plissa les yeux de frustration. Il avait assez de Captain America et Iron Man pour le brimer et le garder en dehors de l'action parce que c'était dangereux.

« T'es pas ma mère, marmonna le jeune homme.

-Merci mon Dieu ! » ironisa le Wolverine.

Puis il renifla deux-trois fois l'air et repartit dans un autre couloir. Ils finirent, grâce à son flair, par déboucher sur une grande salle au plafond de taule d'au moins vingt mètres, envahie de containers gris empilés les uns sur les autres. Des chaînes et des crochets pendaient au bout des grues sombres qui avaient dû les déposer là une dizaine d'année auparavant. Ils étudièrent vivement le terrain, en repérant les possibles ennemis ou dangers.

« C'est quoi ta mission exactement ? Demanda Peter au mutant grognon.

-Récupérer un gamin », répondit Wade à la place de l'autre.

Le mutant le considéra avec exaspération, comme ma mère regarde un magicien en train de faire mumuse avec des colombes qu'il sort d'on sait pas où… non sérieux c'est chiant on sait pas comment ils font mais on sait qu'ils ont un truc… ça donne juste envie de leur casser la gueule quoi ! Bref, Logan dut se retenir de casser la gueule de Wade, surtout lorsque l'abruti rajouta :

« Je savais pas que t'étais devenu mercenaire !

-Je le suis pas ! Je fais ça gratis, moi, pas pour m'acheter des pornos suédois. »

Wade lui tira la langue mais ne réussit dans les faits qu'à s'étouffer à moitié avec son masque.

« Ouais, par bonté d'âme, c'est sûr que c'est ton genre, se moqua Peter.

-Tu sais gamin, tant qu'à avoir de l'aide chiante, je pourrais aussi passer un coup de fil aux Avengers, au moins ils sont efficaces, eux. »

Peter saisit parfaitement la menace et se rendit en soupirant.

« Bon on fait quoi alors, maman ?

-Pour l'instant on reste groupés, ensuite Wade les…

-Distraira je sais ! Ensuite vous… »

Trois griffes près de son entrejambe le dissuadèrent de continuer.

« … toi et moi on trouve le gamin, continua le mutant.

-Lui coupe rien steuplaît… »

Logan grogna et se remit en marche. Cachés derrière un container, ils espionnèrent prudemment les alentours.

Le Wolverine songeait à peine à contourner le groupe de gardes devant eux qu'il voyait déjà Deadpool s'élancer pour aller couper du méchant.

Il resta un instant figé, désemparé… puis se reprit en jurant contre ce crétin débile et entraîna l'araignée pour contourner le bloc de caissons gris. Peter et lui passèrent donc de l'autre côté du combat, longeant les boîtes métalliques, et ils empruntèrent des escaliers de fer pour accéder aux voies supérieures vers les grues. Deux gardes étaient occupés à canarder Deadpool du haut de leur position sécurisée, mais deux autres les avaient vus et descendaient vers eux dans l'escalier : l'un avait une scie circulaire et comptait bien s'en servir.

Spidey lança une toile vers le plafond et se sortit de ce mauvais pas d'une pirouette agile, pour atterrir derrière les agresseurs. Il en poussa un, d'un souple coup de pied, qui trébucha et tomba sur l'autre. Il les laissa ensuite au mutant et alla plutôt s'occuper des deux lâches tireurs. Bientôt ils furent collés au plafond, entravés de toile d'araignée aussi solide que l'acier. Il vérifia que Logan s'en sortait.

On pouvait dire que c'était le cas… enfin peut-être : le mec avec la scie s'en était directement pris à lui de manière frontale, et le second, une fois remis de la chute dans les marches, avait ramassé un morceau de tuyau et frappait le mutant avec. Peter s'apprêta à aller l'aider, mais Logan para soudain la scie avec ses bras, ne pouvant l'éviter. Peter fit la grimace alors que le sang giclait et que ses os d'adamantium créaient, eux, des étincelles en frottant contre la lame.

L'outil finit par s'arrêter tout seul, fumant, enrayé de chair et usé au maximum. Les deux malfrats fixaient l'appareil qui avait surchauffé d'un air abasourdi. Le mutant eut un grognement animal avant que ses deux adversaires ne fuient, en remontant au pas de course les escaliers.

Des cris de souffrance recentrèrent soudain l'attention de Peter sur Wade : Deadpool venait de sectionner un mec en deux, et celui-ci était encore vivant pour hurler… Il ne le resta pas longtemps, mais les entrailles de Peter se tordirent tout de même.

« Deadpool ! Cria-t-il. J'avais dit pas de morts ! »

Wade leva la tête vers lui et croisa les bras, mécontent. Mais il avait toujours un sabre à la main -l'autre se trouvait dans le crâne d'un autre mec- et celui-ci alla se ficher dans la gorge de son dernier adversaire.

« Pourquoi moi j'ai pas le droit alors que lui il peut ? » se scandalisa-t-il en pointant un menton accusateur vers l'autre super-héros.

En effet, en tournant la tête, Peter put voir que Logan avait les griffes pleines de sang et que son costume n'était plus très jaune. De plus la tête coupée d'un des gars qui l'avaient attaqué retomba bruyamment sur le sol métallique lorsqu'il la lâcha, tout en affichant un air totalement déculpabilisé.

« Mais Logan ! J'avais dit pas de morts ! » l'engueula Peter.

Le mutant leva un poing vers lui et lentement ses deux griffes extérieures se rétractèrent, laissant peu à peu celle du milieu seule sortie. Peter plissa les yeux sous l'insulte silencieuse, et Wade les rejoignit d'un bond téléportatif.

Le Wolverine reprit son chemin et Peter le suivit en courant pour le rattraper et lui rappeler ce qu'était censé être un super-héros. Wade ramassa une mitraillette au sol pour la passer en bandoulière et les suivit.

« Laisse tomber gamin, ton père a déjà essayé », râla Logan.

Wade le surprit en se jetant soudain à son cou, joyeux :

« Aw, je suis tellement content que vous vous entendiez bien ! T'es vraiment mon meilleur pote Logan !

-Lâche-moi Wade, l'avertit une première fois le mutant.

-Tu sens boooon ! »

Logan usa de sa force animale pour se débarrasser du mercenaire collant. Celui-ci les dépassa et s'arrêta devant lui.

« Allez man, highfive ! » Réclama-t-il en tendant le poing devant lui.

Logan le toisa méchamment, il l'avait déjà prévenu deux fois.

Devant son manque de réaction positive, Wade attrapa lui-même le poignet de Logan pour exécuter son highfive, et il frappa leurs poings. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu (ou alors si et c'était inquiétant) c'était que Logan sortirait ses griffes juste à ce moment-là.

« Aouuuuuuh ! Hurla Wade.

-Mais arrête d'être méchant avec lui ! S'indigna Peter.

-C'est lui qui me cherche », marmonna l'autre en haussant les épaules.

Sauf que les bruits de la bataille et les hurlements des super-héros avaient complètement renseigné les ennemis sur leur position. Et cette fois au bout du couloir, ce n'était pas qu'un groupe d'ennemis qui les attendait… ils avaient aussi un tank.

Peter et Logan se figèrent, surpris. Wade s'avança un peu plus.

« Attention, prévint-il, ça va faire maaaal ! »

Le tank leur tira un obus dessus et ils eurent à peine le temps de se baisser pour l'éviter qu'il alla exploser dans le mur derrière eux. Le souffle les projeta vers l'avant. Logan se prit dans la tronche toutes les pierres éjectées, qui lui défoncèrent presque le crâne, et fut projeté sur Spider-Man, qui, lui, fut projeté sur Deadpool, qui amortit la chute des autres et prit les dégâts à leur place.

En sang Logan mit un moment à reprendre ses esprits et à mesurer qu'il était étalé sur les deux autres super-héros, tant son facteur régénérant était sollicité. Une fois à genoux, il se rendit compte qu'il avait froid à une fesse, et se contorsionna pour voir que son costume avait un gros trou… et que son cul était partiellement exposé…

Il serra les dents et grogna quelques insultes.

Peter se releva en gémissant, un peu sonné, lorsque cette fois on leur tira dessus à coup d'automatique. Logan l'attrapa par le col et l'envoya valdinguer derrière un bloc de béton pour le protéger de la salve de balles, puis il se baissa et secoua Wade.

La tête rouge pendait dans un angle bizarre, alors le mutant la tourna jusqu'à trouver le bon sens afin d'accélérer la guérison de cet idiot qui s'était brisé le cou en tombant.

« Wade ! Lui cria-t-il dans les oreilles pour le réveiller.

-Juste un doigt … » lui demanda Deadpool en tendant ses lèvres vers lui pour lui faire un bisou.

Logan montra les dents, grogna et lui envoya la plus belle droite de sa vie dans la face.

Cela dut remettre les idées du mercenaire en ordre, enfin s'il y avait un ordre dans sa tête de taré obsédé, car il se reprit tout de suite :

« Un tank ! J'ai oublié de vous prévenir, ils ont un tank ! C'est trop coool ! Je me le fais ! »

Avant que le Wolverine ait pu lui donner un seul ordre et organiser leur assaut, le mutant en costume rouge courait déjà vers le blindé.

« Wade reviens ! C'est un tank, t'es fou ! Lui cria Peter.

-Ah ça y est t'as enfin percuté qu'il était taré ? Commenta Logan sarcastique.

-This is spartaaaaa ! » Hurlait l'autre.

Le canon du tank bougea de quelques centimètres et tira un nouvel obus en plein dans le mutant au costume rouge et explosa dans le sol à ses pieds après lui avoir laissé un énorme trou dans le buste.

« Wade ! » Hurla Peter malgré l'explosion.

Le jeune homme voulut s'élancer à son secours, mais Logan le retint par la cheville et le traîna à l'abri. Peter se débattit avant d'entendre les chenilles du char se mettre en route.

« Comment ils ont pu faire rentrer un char d'assaut dans ce bâtiment ?!

-Comment on se débarrasse d'un putain de tank ?! »

Peter considéra la question du mutant vétéran un instant avant de fouiller frénétiquement dans son costume. Il en sortit le petit disque bleu qu'il avait récupéré sur la scène d'affrontement de la guerre des gangs.

« Pitié faîtes que ce soit un brouilleur électromagnétique, faîtes que ce soit un brouilleur électromagnétique, faîtes que ce soit un brouilleur électromagnétique, pitié, pitié, pitié ! »

Puis il appuya au centre du petit machin qui se mit à clignoter, et ce de plus en plus vite, avant de le jeter sur le blindé d'un mouvement de bras digne des J-O.

Le disque fit un petit « poc » en s'accrochant à la surface métallique et il fallut quelques secondes d'attente interminable avant qu'une énorme décharge ne s'en échappe et grille tout les circuits du char.

« Merci Papa ! » fit l'adolescent en sortant de leur cachette et en jetant ses toiles sur les hommes armés du groupe.

Il accrocha un débris rocheux et en assomma cinq assaillants. Le reste goûta de ses poings et de ses pieds. Il devrait penser à demander une ristourne à son dentiste pour la clientèle qu'il faisait à la profession.

En moins de trente secondes, l'affaire était pliée et Logan n'en revenait pas, il n'avait même pas eu le temps de bouger qu'il n'y avait plus d'ennemis.

Enfin Peter retrouva Wade : sa jambe dépassait de dessous un gros bloc de béton. Il le poussa de côté en utilisant toute sa force pour dégager son petit-ami. Mais il n'était pas préparé au bain de sang qui l'attendait là dessous, et la vision de ce corps qu'il aimait écrasé et mutilé lui souleva le cœur. Il en ferait des cauchemars pendant des années.

Alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, il s'agenouilla dans la poussière et les débris pour mesurer l'état de Wade. Il avait beau savoir qu'il était immortel, il avait beau avoir compris que peu importait la gravité des blessures, il finissait pas revenir, que c'était sa malédiction et qu'il était condamné à ne pas pouvoir crever, il avait beau savoir tout ça, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Peur que cette fois ce soit vraiment fini, qu'il soit vraiment mort et irréparable. Qu'il l'ait vraiment laissé cette fois.

Son masque s'imbiba de l'humidité de ses larmes, et il ne pouvait pas les essuyer au travers.

Il entendit Logan qui cloua la main d'un gars pas vraiment hors-service qui essayait d'atteindre son arme. Mais le cri du type ne lui fit étonnamment ni chaud ni froid. Il se contentait de regarder Wade en lui hurlant mentalement de se réveiller.

Tel un prédateur Logan alla débusquer les mecs qui étaient toujours à l'intérieur du blindé et alors qu'il en édenta un d'un coup de pied, il interrogea l'autre en lui demandant gentiment où était le gamin. Il obtint son renseignement et leur referma la porte dessus, les assommant pour un bon bout de temps.

Il décida d'attacher les autres avec des chaînes qu'il trouva pas loin, pour pas qu'ils viennent les faire chier à les prendre à revers. Déjà que ses fesses étaient visibles, fallait pas non plus les prendre pour cible hein. Ses tâches terminées, il se rapprocha du gamin éploré. Pas trop non plus. Et il attendit en silence. C'était bizarre mais il n'avait jamais vu personne s'inquiéter pour Wade comme ça. Ça le touchait plus qu'il voulait l'admettre. Il tenait beaucoup plus à ce couillon de mercenaire qu'il voulait l'admettre. Répétez ça et trois griffes viendront perturber vos lignes de vie c'est moi qui vous le dis.

Peter s'impatienta à guetter sans voir le moindre signe de vie sur le cadavre de Wade même si le trou dans son torse s'était résorbé. Alors il le prit par les épaules et le secoua en l'appelant :

« Wade ! Allez réveille-toi ! S'il te plaît… réveille-toi… Allez crétin… il nous reste plein de pancakes à manger à la maison. »

Il renifla méchamment.

« Wade j'avais dit pas de mort… » le sermonna-t-il.

Mais Wade ne se relevait toujours pas.

« On fera ce que tu voudras en rentrant », promit-il en se penchant pour se rapprocher de son amant et étouffer cette angoisse qui lui comprimait l'estomac.

Un murmure lui parvint trop faiblement pour qu'il comprenne. Il se redressa de surprise, et se pencha à nouveau pour pouvoir entendre :

« Vraiment tout ce que je voudrai ? »

Peter lui caressa la poitrine où l'obus avait auparavant creusé un trou :

« Tout. Promit-il à nouveau.

-Même… »

Peter lui plaqua une main sur la bouche, car sa voix était redevenue normale et là il y avait juste un des plus proches amis de ses parents qui écoutait attentivement.

Logan leva les bras pour se boucher les oreilles :

« Je veux pas savoir bordeeeel ! Cria la bête pour ne pas avoir à entendre des trucs qui lui resterait dans la tête une éternité et le tourmenteraient encore une fois en Enfer.

-T'es qu'un idiot Wade, allez debout ! »

Spider-Man attrapa les épaules de son acolyte et le redressa de force, Deadpool se laissa faire en s'accrochant à son cou comme un gros bébé, et une fois sur ses pattes il l'enlaça, possessif, en lui babillant des trucs à l'oreille du genre : « muuuuh mon bébé s'est inquiété, c'est trop mignoooon ! » etc, qui lui valurent un genou dans les bourses, et un regard dégoûté de son plus vieil ami.

« C'est dégueulasse » marmonna Logan en se retournant.

Si ce dernier avait oublié qu'il lui manquait un bout de costume, le rire gras de Wade le lui rappela très vite et il fut obligé de lui sauter dessus et de le frapper pour sauver son honneur.

La suite de la mission se passa beaucoup plus tranquillement, les malfrats avaient, semblait-il, tout misé sur le char, ce qui n'était pas con en soit, et avaient donc laissé le gamin enfermé dans une petite pièce du sous-sol avec une demi-douzaine de gardes. Autant dire que ce fut l'affaire de dix secondes.

Peter se chargea de le porter dans ses bras, et ils ressortirent de l'entrepôt en prenant soin d'éviter les carnages qu'ils avaient commis un peu partout. Enfin surtout les deux abrutis là, Peter n'y était pour rien !

La presse, rencardée par une source anonyme, les attendait avec impatience à la sortie qui donnait sur la rue, et les trois super-héros déboulèrent sans s'en douter devant une foule de journalistes qui les prirent au dépourvu ainsi qu'en photo.

Le lendemain tous les titres ne parlaient que du sauvetage du fils du premier ministre du Wakanda, avec les remerciements spéciaux de Black Panther : « Spider-Man devient un vrai héros », « La relève des Avengers assurée ! », « Spider-Man sauve un enfant : Le héros des plus jeunes ! » etc, etc.

Steve soupirait en jetant un énième journal sur la pile des autres alors que Tony, les bras croisés extrêmement serré, tapait du pied dans le silence.

Assis sur sa chaise, Peter se faisait petit.

Il allait se faire engueuler, pire que la dernière fois qu'il avait osé s'immiscer dans un combat des Avengers.

« Peter, nous t'avions dit de ne pas t'approcher des affaires trop dangereuses, commença Steve.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas dans NON ?! S'énerva Tony.

-On est tombés là par hasard je te le répète, se défendit le fils.

-Ouais ouais tu crois que je vais gober ça ? T'es privé de sortie jusqu'à ta majorité puisque c'est ça !

-Mais papaaa !

-Tony calme-toi.

-Comment tu veux que je me calme alors que …

-Après tout c'est un succès et un gros coup de pub pour l'équipe, ça nous épargnera au moins une dizaine de conférences de presse.

-M'en fous des conférences ! Et toi Logan ! Franchement t'aurais pu l'empêcher de s'incruster ! »

Le mutant sursauta dans le canapé, il avait cru échapper à l'engueulade en se faisant discret entre Thor et Bucky, mais c'était raté.

« On te confie une mission super dangereuse parce que t'es immortel et le seul truc que tu trouves à faire c'est d'y faire participer notre fils ?!

-Hé oh c'est eux qui se sont incrustés okay ?! J'ai bien essayé de les faire dégager mais il est aussi têtu que vous deux multipliés par dix-sept ! Tu voulais quoi ? Que je l'assomme et que je l'enferme dans un placard à balai avec l'autre abruti ?!

-Oh parlons-en de l'autre abruti ! »

Pendant que Tony se vengeait sur Logan, puisque Peter avait la protection de Steve pour le moment, le fils et l'autre papa le regardaient en souriant.

« Logan m'a dit qu'il n'y serait peut-être pas arrivé sans vous deux », confia Steve plus doucement.

Peter releva vers son père des yeux pleins d'espoir. Est-ce qu'il allait enfin bien vouloir qu'il intègre l'équipe Avengers ?! Pitié, pitié, pitié !

Le Captain resta désespérément silencieux, songeur, mais posa une autre question :

« Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'inviter Wade au repas de Thanksgiving à la maison ?

-OMG vrai de vrai ? S'exclama le jeune homme.

-C'est absolument hors de question ! Hurla Tony à l'autre bout de la pièce. Logan reviens ici j'ai pas fini de te dire deux mots ! »

Mais Peter n'avait même pas fait attention à ce qu'il venait de dire : son petit-ami allait enfin avoir droit à une présentation en bonne et due forme à ses parents ! Peter remercia son père d'un câlin extatique et partit en courant vers sa chambre pour appeler Wade et l'inviter officiellement. Ça allait être… GÉNIAL !

* * *

\- Bonus -

Thor et Bucky avait observé Logan fuir à pas de loups dans le couloir pendant que Tony avait le dos tourné. Mais le génie l'avait quand même poursuivi pour aller l'engueuler.

« Hé Thor, regarde » interpella Buck en désignant au Dieu la une d'un magasine people qu'il tenait dans la main.

Thor put y lire : « Les fesses du Wolverine exposée après un combat ! Permettront-elles de l'identifier ? »

Les deux amis éclatèrent de rire.


End file.
